Facts Of Life ( Franchise )
The Facts Of Life is a Adventure Thriller-Drama franchise, initially conceived by Quenya McField. The franchise generally focused on Merina having to save the world and/or her friends The first franchise release—simply titled Facts Of Life—debuted in 2012 The show was a hit for Quenya to create 7 squeals, . A spinoff—Merina & Seely—was released in 2014 Six years after the initial series was ended, another spin off—Murdoch Rupert—was released. The franchise currently remains on hiatus. Stories Facts Of Life (2012) In the state of Tangline,New Mood Live a 14 Year old Girl named Merina she was golden pale with blond hair blue eyes. She was a Raper tomboy and she always wonders what the real world was like but facts of life rules the real world must not know about New Mood and she though that she was never going to see the real world tell one day that she will never forget. Facts Of Life 2: Mona Revenge (2013) The second story Starts one year later and Merina has to go the the Council they gave her intell hollween night to prove that the real people have change. little that she known that Mona has turn everbody and her home town into a gray boreing place. Facts Of Life 3: Mona Returns Part 1 (2013) Main article: Shrek the ThirdShrek and Fiona are reluctantly reigning over Far, Far Away during King Harold's prolonged illness. The King promises that if they can find Fiona's cousin Artie, he will make him the next in line, so Shrek doesn't have to run the country after his death. As Shrek, Donkey and Puss set off to find Artie, Fiona reveals she is pregnant. Shrek is shocked as he believes he won't be a good father and will ruin his child's life. This is reinforced by his relationship with his father, 'he tried to eat me.' After finding Artie, Artie is frightened of being king, and they end up on an island where they meet Artie's former magic teacher, Merlin. Meanwhile Charming plots to overthrow Shrek and become king, but this is foiled by Shrek. The film ends with Shrek and Fiona caring for their ogre triplets and joined by Queen Lillian, Donkey, Dragon, The Dronkeys and Puss. Facts Of Life 3: Mona Returns Part 2 (2013) Main article: Shrek Forever AfterShrek has become a domesticated family man, living happily with Princess Fiona and the triplets. Instead of scaring villagers away like he used to, a reluctant Shrek now agrees to autograph pitch forks. Longing for the days when he felt like a "real ogre," Shrek is tricked into signing a pact with the smooth-talking dealmaker, Rumpelstiltskin. Shrek suddenly finds himself in a twisted, alternate version of Far Far Away, where ogres are hunted, Rumplestiltskin is king, Puss is fat, Donkey doesn't know who Shrek is and Shrek and Fiona have never met. Shrek joins The Resistance and meets Fiona but she doesn't love him. Rumpelstiltskin sets bounty on Shrek and uses The Pied Piper, as a reward for finding Shrek, he offers a 'deal of a lifetime'. Shrek turns himself in and instead of asking for his life back, frees the captured ogres. The ogres then ambush the palace, and Shrek and Fiona battle Dragon. As the twenty four hours are almost up and Shrek lays dying, Fiona kisses him and everything reverts to Shrek's universe. At the end, instead of storming out of the triplets birthday party Shrek kisses Fiona and appreciates all that he has, truly living happily forever after. Facts Of Life: Back To School ( 2013 ) Following The Destoryion of Mona Merina and her friends has to go back to school Merina, Andury and Leigh loves it but Quenya and Ian hates it. Anderson dint go which cost to wosh the dishes for a year. The story ends with Quenya and Ian celebrating that they no longer have to go to school ever again. Facts Of Life: The Other Me! ( 2013 ) Spin-offs Quenya McField, ( Facts Of Life Creator ), is working on spin-off films set in the Facts Of Life World, featuring other type of People. Beside the Merina & Seely trilogy,[6] he is also developing spin-off titled Rupert Murdoch , which may go into production if Merina & Seely are well received.[7][8] Merina & Seely Main article: Merina & Seely ( Series ) Merina & Seely is a Facts Of Life spin-off film Created By Quenya McField. The first film in the trilogy,[6] where the 2 main characters are Merina & Seely, was released in theaters by Walt Disney Pictures on August 9, 2013.[9] The film was directed by Klay Hall and produced by John Lasseter.[10] In the film, A Depressed Merina Cobyjack Decieded to go home hopeing for a change. only to find that her dad died 8 years ago. Rupert Murdoch Main article: Rupert Murdoch ( Series ) Rupert Murdoch is the 2nd spin off in the Facts Of Life Franchise. in this story we follow Rupert a gay 15 year old who's family moves to california and things seen grand for him but not for his sister Shealy. who dont like the idea of New Mood and The real people liveing in the same world. Starley Main article: Starley (Series) Possibly the most popular spin-off series in the franchise, the Starley franchise began in 2013 with Starley: The Good Girl ,it is currently the most successful and longest-running franchise, having sold over 50 million copies worldwide. So far, the series has 2 Stories and each has a subtittle. Trvia *Rupert Murdoch is a spin off to Merina and Seely which aslo spin off to 20 Jump Street. *Merina and Seely is a spin off to Facts Of Life which also spin off to Rupert Murdoch. The Franchise In Order *Facts Of Life *Starley *Starley & Ben